El amor no tiene edad
by deidara77
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke partio de Konoha, y alguien mas le quita el sueño a Sakura


Habian pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke se habia ido de Konoha, 3 duros años que de no haber sido por todos susu amigos incluyendo a su sensei, especialmente de el, no habria logrado superar. En un momento de esos años ya no pensaba en Sasuke, sino en cierto peliplatedado que le robaba las horas de sueño.

-Como quisiera que tu tambien sintieras lo mismo que yo

Se decia Sakura mientras observaba aquella foto del equipo 7, tenia varias, pero esa fue la primera y la que mas le gustaba.

Cuando tenia 12 años, su unica procupacion era de que Ssuke se fijara en ella, pero nunca lo logro, pero ahora tenia 16, y su unico interes era de que su sensei se fijara en ella...y asi fue.

Uno de esos dias fue a pasear por las afueras de Konoha, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Le sorprendio encontrar ahi a Kakashi y a su inseparable ;ibro, este se percato de su presencia e inmediatamente le saludo

-Hola Sakura

-Hola sensei, no sabia que estabas aqui

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que ya no soy tu sensei?

-Lo siento, es costumbre

Le sonrio, pero apenas y se otaba, gracias a la molesta mascara

-Que haces por aca?

-Solo, paseo, aunque creo que fue mala idea

-Porque lo dices?

-Recuerdos, solo recuerdos

Kakashi noto que contenia las lagrimas, trato de no prestarles atencion, pero a los pocos segundos ya corrian por sus mejillas acompañadas por sollozos

-Sakura, por favor no llores

-No puedo evitarlo, es solo que...

No continuo su frase pues no tenia la fuerza, lo que hizo fue lanzarse a su hombro aferrandose a el, que obviamente esa accion le tomo por sorpresa al Jounin asi que solo la abrazo.

No le gustaba verla llorar, le destozaba el alma verla derramar lagrimas por alguien que no se las merecia, por alguien que no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, en cambio el, que le cuidaba sin que se diera cuenta, que hasta en sueños le cuidaba para que no le pasara nada.

Sakura se esntia estupida por llorar por una tonteria como esa, pero le gustaba la sensacion de proteccion que le ofrecia Kakashi, se separo de el y se seco las lagrimas, sonrio y dijo

-Lo siento

-No tienes porque, son recuerdos muy duros

-Tienes razon

-Que te parece si caminamos un poco, para que despejes tu mente?

-Vamos

Caminaron por largo tiempo alrededor de los campos, hablando de lo que habia pasado en sus vidas desde que se dejaron de ver y a lo largo de esa platica, sugio una pregunta algo inusual

-Kakashi, te haz enamorado de alguna persona?

No podia decirle que llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacia ya 3 años, cuando ella tenia 13, pero el sabia que una relacion como la suya seria mal vista por la gente, en especial porque le llevaba 11 años de edad, pero qcomo se dice: El amor no tiene edad.

-Si, y aun le sgo amando

Sakura se desconsolo al pensar que el ya tenia alguien mas en su vida a quien amar, sin tener la menor idea de que la persona de quien hablaba era de ella.

-Y tu Sakura? Tienes a alguien que te este quitando el sueño?

-Si

_-Debe ser Sasuke aun._ Penso Kakashi

-Pero no creo que se fije en mi

-Porque lo dices?

-Pues para empezar, es mayor que yo, y simplemente no creo que se fije en una chica como yo

-Y se puede saber quien es?

No podia decierle que era de el del que estaba enamorada, le diria que se olvidara de el, pero se armo de valor, preparandose para un rechazo mas en su vida

-Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Claro, ademas, que tiene de malo?

-Tienes razon...Bueno, de la persona de la que estoy enamorada es...

Tomo aire y dijo

-Es usted

El Jounin no supo como reaccionar a su respuesta y ella dijo

-Se que es tonto porque usted nunca se fijaria en mi, pero ya se lo dije y no hay vuelta atras

-Sakura...que me dirias si yo te dijera que me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz de la Tierra?

-A que se refiere? No juegue conmigo por favor

-Claro que no jugaria contigo, eres la mujer que mas amo en toda la Tierra

Ahora la sorprendida era Sakura, no sabia que hacer, si llorar de felicidad o algo mas, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Los brazos de Kakashi la atraparon en un abrazo y sus manos enmarcaban su rostro, no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock y se impresiono aun mas cuando comenzo a bajar la mascara, no podia creer que escondiera tal belleza bajo esa molesta mascara

Se acercaron lentamente, quedando a unos escasos centimetros de distancia, hasta que ella se lanzo a sus labios, matado el espacio que quedaba entre ellos uniendose en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

No podia explicar lo que sentia, era una combinacion de sentimientos que no le dejaba pensar muy bien las cosas, lo uico que sabia era que uno de susmayores sueños... se habia hecho realidad.

**FIN**


End file.
